Thoughts
by Candyland
Summary: [COMPLETE] A two-part BV fic. One night, during a storm, Vegeta admits something to Bulma. NO CITRUS...but there is a twist.
1. Part One

****

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Bulma/Vegeta ficcy. No, no sour. I probably couldn't write that stuff if my life depended on it. So I just wrote a little exchange between them. This is a two part story. The second part is really short, but it's important, promise. I don't own this show, okay!!!!

****

  


Part One

A clap of thunder shook the house. Bulma sat straight up in bed, clutching the blanket up to her chin as moer lightning and thunder broke across the sky. For a long time, she didn't dare move a muscle, like she was waiting for something to happen. The air felt…different. There was a tension there that couldn't be attributed to the storm.

When several long, anxious minutes passed and nothing happened, she began to relax. But then a sound from the next room made her breath catch again. Slowly she crawled out of bed and to her feet and moved towards the closed door to her room. Grabbing a small vase to use as a weapon if she needed to, she turned doorknob and flung the door open, vase poised over her head to strike.

"Hmph. You woke up," a familiar voice said in an amused tone. She immediately relaxed and set the vase down and walked a ways more into the room.

"God, Vegeta, you scared me half to death!" she complained, putting her hands on her hips.

He simply smirked. "You scare too easily."

"Oh shut up," she sighed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake her son. It was then that she noticed two cups sitting on the table in the room. As if by unspoken agreement, they each took a seat, positioned so that Bulma was at the head of the table, and Vegeta was beside her on one side of the table. (AN: I hope that made sense…) Bulma wrapped her cold hands around the comfortably warm mug and took a long drink. It was tea, but it was different. Better. It warmed her right up and made her feel more relaxed then she could ever remember being. Then she became aware that a certain pair of sable eyes were on her. "So…how's the training?" she asked conversationally, feeling oddly flustered.

The Saiyan Prince smiled—not his usual confident sneer, but a genuine smile, somewhat gentle. "It's going better than I ever expected, to be honest. Really clears my head. So I've had the chance to do a little thinking." His eyelids feel, his smile softened even more, and he took a deep breath, like he was steeling himself for something difficult. "I've been thinking about…us. A lot. And I need to tell you something important."

He reached out and took one of her hands in his own. She leaned forward. "Yes?"

"I've never actually cared about anyone, ever, in my life, and no one has ever given a damn as to whether I lived or died. No one…until you," he paused then before going on. "You and Trunks. I know I'm not…the best about saying this, but…you two are the most important people in my life, and nothing could ever replace you. If anything ever happened to either of you…I'd probably go crazy. I put so much pressure on you sometimes…not helping out with Trunks and such…but you're strong. Stronger than most. You're one hell of a woman. And," he took another deep breath and opened his ebony eyes to look into her sapphire ones. "…I love you, Bulma."

Still holding her hand, he leaned over and kissed her. It was the most beautiful thing Bulma had ever experienced; emotions she never even knew existed surged through her. When he pulled back, it almost felt like her heart would break. And his speech…Vegeta wasn't one to just come right out and say what was feeling. She knew it had been hard for him to say all those things, and it felt like her heart was going to explode inside her.

"I love you, too," she breathed softly, falling into his arms. 

They sat there in silence for a long time, though it felt like a mere second. Then he scooped her up and carried her back to her bed, where he set her down and tucked her in like a child. Having made certain she was safe and comfortable, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She feel asleep almost instantly.

AN: Like I said, there is a second part to this, and it is important. I have absolutely no experience with romance, so this kind of thing usually ends up being pretty interesting.


	2. Part Two

****

AN: I don't own DBZ, just to get that out of the way. The idea for this came out of nowhere, once again during third period English. I got sick of listening to Mrs. C drone on about that play…ugh…so I scribbled this out in the back of my English notebook. It could've been a one-shot, I guess, but this is where the twist to my little tale lies. This is really short, so read on to find out what that twist is.

****

Part Two

The next thing Bulma knew, it was morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. She felt different. Calm and relaxed. Ready to take on the whole world, if need be.

Due to the silence all around, and the fact that no small child had come running into her room, she knew that Trunks was still asleep, or at least hadn't gotten out of bed yet.

Yawning, she stumbled through her bedroom door and into the next room, where she took a seat at the table. Resting one elbow on the table, she put her chin in her hand and blankly stared straight ahead.

It was then that she noticed the two mugs sitting on the table. She straightened up…

…as the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

Vegeta…

But it was impossible…the android attack…

The anniversary of the attack was tomorrow…

Vegeta had been dead for two years…

Was it a dream?

She didn't know. And it didn't matter.

What mattered was that he needed to tell her something, and as stubborn as he was, he refused to let something as trivial as death stop him from getting it through to her.

He wanted her to know he loved her.

__

I love you, Vegeta, she thought as she put her face in her hands and wept.

****

AN: Ah-ha! I love twisties…*sigh*


End file.
